


G O   S O L O

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Euro 2016, FIFA World Cup 2018, Family, French National Team, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: — J'ai vu que tu avais pris parti pour l'homosexualité.Il y a un silence entre eux. Un moment de flottement qu'il ne sait pas comment interpréter. La respiration de son interlocuteur est laborieuse. Il pleure, réalise-t-il avec surprise.— Dis ... on ne peut toujours pas parler de nous ?Parce que leur relation est ancrée dans le présent mais surtout dans le passé, qu'ils ne l'oublieront jamais.Ils font leur chemin.





	G O   S O L O

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/gifts).



> Crédit : Go Solo de Tom Rosenthal  
> (Vous pouvez l'écouter pendant que vous lisez, elle est magnifique)

**_« I_ ** **ls disent que c'est une affaire de temps,**  
**Un millier de jours et le soleil ne brillera pas**  
**Avant que je ne revienne vers toi.**  
**Je suis heureux, rien ne va m'arrêter,**  
**Je fais ma route vers la maison, je fais ma route.**  
**Pour toi amour, j'irai loin.**  
**Je veux être partout où tu es,**  
**Je sais que je reviens pour toi.** **_»_ **

 

— J'ai vu que tu avais pris parti pour l'homosexualité.

— Ouais c'était quelque chose que je voulais faire.

— C'est bien.

 

Il y a un silence entre eux. Un moment de flottement qu'il ne sait pas comment interpréter. La respiration de son interlocuteur est laborieuse.  _Il pleure_ , réalise-t-il avec surprise.

 

— Dis ... on ne peut toujours pas parler de nous ?

— ...

— Il s'est passé quelque chose. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose, tu ne peux pas le nier.

— C'est vrai.

 

Un regret se coince dans sa gorge. Il se sent devenir sentimental, nostalgique lui aussi.

 

— Un coéquipier gay ? Tu l'encouragerais ? Et nous ? Et nous, bordel, tu nous as foutus où ?

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi on ne pourrait pas.

— Donc faites ce que je dis pas ce que je fais, hein ? Si  _honorable_ , courageux, de ta part, Antoine. Ça te ressemble bien.

— Quoi ? Attends-

 

La tonalité si caractéristique d'une fin d'appel résonne à son oreille. Il grogne de frustration et jette presque son téléphone au sol avant de se rappeler que, non, ça ne va définitivement rien arranger à leur situation.

S'engager pour des causes ... des choses qu'il ne peut pas faire lui-même. Être honnête, être présent. Aimer un garçon. Ça ne marchera jamais. Comment ramasser les morceaux entre lui et son meilleur ami quand c'est un tel foutoir ?

Ils n'ont jamais vraiment su faire une grande différence entre leur amitié et ce qui s'étend au-delà. Dépasser les limites s'est fait si doucement. Leur relation est un long fleuve pénible qui connaît toute sorte d'altercation au fil du chemin.

C'est vrai, au court de leur longue relation, ils ont déjà eu des occasions de se disputer, d'argumenter, de se blesser parfois. Et surtout de se réconcilier. Les réconciliations sont les meilleures.

La mélancolie envahit toujours son cœur quand il pense à des moments moins récents, plus ancrés. Moments réanimés par cette conversation.

 

~♥~

 

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore éveillé ? »_

 

_« Je pourrais te poser la même question, on a entraînement demain. »_

 

_« Ouais. Mais je suis nerveux. Toi aussi ? »_

 

_Il acquiesce doucement. Paul a un petit sourire qui s'installe sur son visage et il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras. La fenêtre est ouverte mais l'air est si peu froid qu'il ne les dérange pas du tout._

 

_« On est réunis de nouveau ensemble, Grizou. »_

 

_« Ouais, après ... il y a deux ans. »_

 

_« Tu y crois ? Avec tous ces nouveaux ? »_

 

_« J'y crois toujours. Je ne perdrais jamais espoir. Ce serait bien non ? Après 20 ans. »_

 

_Son coéquipier reste rêveur, un instant, figé par ses paroles. Il tend sa main vers les étoiles comme pour les attraper, bien qu'il sait que ce ne sera pas possible._

 

_« Oui. Ce serait bien avec nous. Tout le monde en rêve. On a connu des moments difficiles. »_

 

_« On ne s'est jamais vraiment quittés, aussi. »_

 

_« J'espère que ça va durer. Que même après notre retraite, tu garderas contact avec moi, petit prince. »_

 

_« Pourquoi tu as si peur que je t'oublie ? »_

 

_Cette fois c'est un rire indécis qui s'échappe des lèvres de son ami. Mais il doit bien avouer que cela l'a toujours intrigué. Il pense qu'ils ont une relation forte quand même, une relation qui continuera._

_Ce qu'ils représentent l'un pour l'autre est compliqué. L'un sans l'autre, ce n'est pas la même chose. Le temps est toujours trop court, c'est une affaire de moments volés quand ils se retrouvent en équipe nationale. Sûr qu'ils sont heureux tout le reste de leur vie mais ensemble c'est amplifié, bien qu'ils ne l'admettent jamais._

 

_« Beaucoup de choses ne peuvent pas être dîtes à voix haute. J'en ai peur d'ailleurs. De ces choses-là. »_

 

_« Quelle genre de choses ? »_

 

_Il n'est pas vraiment surpris quand le mancunien le surplombe avant de lui donner un baiser profond et doux._

 

_~_ _♥_ _~_

 

Il est déjà arrivé qu'Antoine ignore Paul mais jamais le contraire. Alors, il avoue qu'il en est un peu déboussolé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire même s'il a apparemment toutes les clés en main. Ce n'est jamais facile de se décider.

Il veut lui revenir. Il veut lui parler.

Reprendre les relations arrêtées il ne sait même pas où. Il a tellement besoin de parler à son ami. C'est viscéral. Mais ce dernier le fuit comme la peste. Appels, messages, tout. Il ne lui a pas payé une visite. C'est la seule chose qu'il n'ait pas faite.

Une chose qu'il aurait aimé faire. Mais apparemment, son coéquipier est tout aussi occupé que lui. Il va changer de club, devoir se décider. Un tas de choses en fait. C'est dans ces moments qu'Erika le réconforte.

Voir sa famille réunie est toujours un soulagement. Il aime profondément ses enfants, ce n'est pas quelque chose pour laquelle il fait semblant.

Il y a juste cette espèce de nostalgie qui flotte autour de lui, que ses proches ont fini par comprendre et admettre comme normale. Quelque chose qui lui colle à la peau, dont il ne peut se débarrasser. C'est probablement la même chose pour Paul.

Probablement ?

~♥~

 

_Ils font leur route, reviennent l'un vers l'autre de temps en temps. Ils sont heureux, presque impossible à arrêter cet écoulement de sentiments qui afflue._

_L'euro 2016, moment où ils ont encore leur chance. Où rien n'est encore joué, la finale n'est pas encore joué et ils ont de l'espoir, tellement d'espoir. Il y croit si fort, sourit beaucoup trop à cet objectif à portée de main. Il en a mal aux joues._

_Le contact qu'il établit avec Paul est si fort qu'il peine à cacher à quel point ça l'affecte. Les plaisanteries de leurs coéquipiers sont dures à encaisser._

_Une nuit, il craque. En fait, il a l'impression que c'est lui qui craque bien que son ami ne le repousse pas non plus. Il y a tellement de tendresse entre eux. À la fin, il est allongé sur le dos et fixe le plafond, il a vu les étoiles._

 

_« Tu vas bien ? Pas trop mal ? »_

 

_« Première fois et ... incroyable. »_

 

_« Première fois ? »_

 

_« Jamais pensé aux hommes avant toi. »_

 

_« Content de t'avoir eu pour moi. »_

 

_Ils ne parlent jamais de tout ce qui pourrait fâcher autour (compagnes, familles ...) et se contentent d'apprécier les moments qu'ils partagent._

_Mais est-ce seulement suffisant pour eux ?_

 

_~_ _♥_ _~_

 

Non. Bien sûr que non. Ça n'a jamais été suffisant et cela ne le sera jamais.

Antoine arrive à Clairefontaine, seul pour une fois. Il a eu du temps pour réfléchir. Pour être heureux, entouré des gens qu'il aime et se sentir de nouveau invincible.

(Il manquait Paul.)

Mais il a fait sa route. Son chemin. A essayé de trouver des réponses qui pourraient les satisfaire tous les deux. Pas grand-chose en fait.

Il salue ses coéquipiers de manière plutôt enjouée. En vrai, il est impatient de rejouer avec eux, c'est toujours un plaisir, ces moments où ils sont tous réunis ensemble. Il retrouve sa deuxième famille, sa deuxième maison.

Paul est là au fait et il semble ... il semble avoir réfléchi lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il a emprunté son propre chemin, il ne sait pas. Quand son ami lui sourit, son cœur lui fait anormalement mal. Presque voulant s'exprimer.

Alors il sourit en retour et le prend dans ses bras en le saluant avec chaleur. Il se demande s'ils vont parler ou pas de cette conversation d'il y a deux semaines, de leur longue absence de discussion mais rien n'est dit.

Ce n'est pas grave, il attendra. Il attendra que le mancunien lui dise tout ce qu'il veut lui dire et à ce moment il écoutera sagement. Puis prendra une décision.

Ça fait un peu mal hein.

~♥~

 

_Vacances. Le sourire de Paul est si grand, il aimerait qu'il sourisse toujours comme ça. Il pourrait presque appeler les moments où ils sont ensemble sa maison. Ils vivent une vraie idylle, bien loin du monde réel._

_Mais il est prêt à tout. Il serait prêt à tout pour préserver ces moments de bonheur, son sourire. Leurs sentiments._

 

_« Antoine ! Rejoins-moi, l'eau est super bonne ! »_

 

_Il jette rapidement sa serviette et saute dans la piscine. Ils ont loué une villa loin de tout, loin des autres et se sont absentés à coup de très bonnes excuses._

(En y repensant, il se demande si leurs femmes ont toujours su ce qui se passait, ont toujours su à quel point ils ne seraient jamais totalement leurs.)

_Immédiatement, le plus jeune tente de le couler et il réplique mais par sa taille il se fait un peu écraser. C'est ce qu'il qualifierait de grande injustice de la vie !_

 

_« Lâche-moi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »_

 

_« Héhé, c'est toi qui dit ça. »_

 

_Parce que, au final, son coéquipier ne lâche pas ses poignets mais se penche pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Plutôt frustré de l'effleurement, il vient chercher lui même le baiser, entremêlant leurs langues longuement._

_Tellement de pauses qui se ressemblent. Encore une fois, un endroit loué désert ou quasiment où ils se voient, volent des instants précieux. C'est leur joli secret. Qui les étouffe petit à petit._

 

_~_ _♥_ _~_

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore éveillé ?

 

À la sensation de déjà-vu, Antoine sourit doucement. Il sait que c'est fait exprès, il sait que ce n'est pas une coïncidence que Paul ait choisi de raviver cette nuit-là en particulier. Une nuit forte de signification, le début d'un été inoubliable.

 

— Je regarde les étoiles.

 

Il s'en fout d'être dehors au moment où ses coéquipiers sont couchés. Il a senti qu'il pouvait se l'accorder, il en a besoin.

 

— Allonge-toi avec moi ?

 

Son ami s'exécute et, dans l'herbe fraîche, côte à côte et ils sont si proches qu'il pourrait lui prendre la main. Un silence confortable s'installe pendant quelques instants.

 

— Tu sais pourquoi j'avais pris cette décision, Piochi ?

— Oui. Bien sûr que je le sais. J'ai été injuste avec toi d'en vouloir trop.

— Ce n'est pas ça.

— Je suis heureux de te revoir.

 

Les étoiles brillent particulièrement fort ce soir. Elles illuminent le visage de son équipier d'une façon incroyable, il est vraiment beau sous ces lumières naturelles.

Quelque part, cette vision lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. La sensation de vide et douleur n'a jamais été plus présente qu'à ce moment.

 

— Donc on en parle pas ?

 

C'est ce qu'il demande la respiration courte, presque coupée.

 

— Non, on en parle pas.

 

Puis, Paul ajoute, hésitant.

 

— Je t'aime, Anto.

— Ouais. Je sais. Je ... Moi aussi, je t'aime.

 

Les larmes débordent de ses yeux et ils restent comme ça. Proches sans se toucher. Si proches qu'il pourrait attraper sa main, se caler dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il ne le fait pas.

Ils ne le font pas. Ils savent tous les deux trop bien à quel stade ils sont rendus. Un stade où c'est trop tard. C'est ce qu'il pense.

Parce que il est résigné, condamné. Mais c'est là qu'il le sent. Une touche sur son épaule. Une pression.

Que son amour non achevé exerce sur son épaule avec douceur, comme pour le calmer, le réconforter.   
Et c'est de l'espoir en bouteille.

 

_~_ _♥_ _~_

 

_Ils sont champions du monde. Ça lui fait quelque chose après tout ce temps, du baume au cœur sûrement._

_Ils rient, crient, pleurent leur victoire et leur titre tous ensemble. Incroyable. Inimaginable. Et ils l'ont fait pourtant, ils l'ont si bien fait qu'il en est trop ému._

_Paul saute à son cou et lui sourit si fort qu'il a la satisfaction de voir briller ce qu'il a préservé et protéger pendant si longtemps._

_Ils rentrent à la maison. Oh, boy. Ils rentrent couronnés comme des rois et défilent sur les champs._

_En un instant, ils ont tout à leur portée, ils se regardent. Accrochés l'un à l'autre. Euphorie, euphorie, douce euphorie qui les enchante et les fait vivre des moments magiques._

_La redescende est brutale. Soudain, ils se retrouvent de nouveau entourés de leur famille et ils ne peuvent pas échanger grand-chose qui ne témoigne de la fin de leur relation, de cette partie-là de leur relation._

 

_« C'est pour le mieux, c'est tout ce qu'on doit faire. »_

 

_« Donc on va rester comme ça ? On ne va pas en parler ? »_

 

_« Je t'aime. Mais on a une famille tous les deux. »_

 

_Les larmes coulent doucement des yeux de Paul qui ne fait rien pour les essuyer et qui rit amèrement. Quand il essaye de se pencher pour essuyer sa joue, sa main est repoussée._

 

_« Que c'est cruel de ta part que la première fois où tu arrives à me le dire soit aussi le jour où tu mets fin à notre relation. »_

 

_« Pour quel avenir ? S'il te plaît, sois lucide. Si ça se sait ce sera un scandale, on blessera tous ceux qu'on aime. »_

 

_« J'ai juste ... laisse tomber. Tu n'y as jamais cru de toute façon. Merci. À plus tard. »_

 

_C'est formel, ça lui fait froncer les sourcils. Mais il a raison, il sait qu'il a raison. Leur futur et leurs rêves sont inaccessibles._

_Ce sont des chimères, les plus belles qu'il ait jamais vues. Et il encrera cela dans son cœur à tout jamais. Fin d'un moment, d'un instant. Fermeture de l'acte_

_Retour à la réalité._

 

_~_ _♥_ _~_

 

Parce que Paul appartient à Antoine et Antoine appartient à Paul, ce n'est pas grave s'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble dans ce monde. Ils sont toujours plus. Et à la fois tellement moins.

Des sentiments qui ont fleuri pendant si longtemps. Une personne qu'ils peuvent appeler maison même s'ils en ont une autre ailleurs.

Ils se revoient toujours, peu importe les instants et les moments. Ils continuent de voler du temps et de faire leur route tranquillement.

Retournant de temps en temps chez eux.

 

**_« N_ ** **otre amour est un long fleuve,**  
**La meilleure raison en un million de torts.**  
**Je sais que je reviens vers toi.**  
**Et je suis heureux, rien ne va m'arrêter,**  
**Je fais ma route vers la maison, je fais ma route.**  
**Je vais en solitaire, oh je vais en solitaire.**  
**Je fais ma route vers la maison, je fais ma route.** **_»_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Petit cadeau pour toi, Kinns, sur ce couple auquel tu tiens tant !  
> (Tu m'as dit que l'atmosphère musicale avait changé quelque chose, j'espère que c'était le cas encore ici et que tu as aimé.)
> 
> Si vous cherchez bien, les parties du passé sont rattachées aux vers du paragraphe tout en haut deux à deux et les parties du présent c'est le paragraphe du bas deux à deux aussi.
> 
> Voilà, bref, quelque chose encore d'assez réaliste, un peu triste soit dit en passant, mais j'espère que la tournure vous a plus quand même !


End file.
